This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Structural members can be coupled using known coupling mechanisms such as brackets, links and pins. Vehicles such as military personnel transports or weaponized personnel carrying vehicles include such coupling mechanisms to connect wall, floor and/or ceiling structures to interior structures. In certain instances, a rapidly applied load such as from a bomb blast, a collision, or the like is received in a first portion of the structure such as to the floor, walls and/or ceiling of the vehicle. It is desirable to de-couple the first structure receiving the rapidly applied load from a second structure supporting the personnel to prevent the load from being transferred to the personnel. Under such rapid load conditions, it is anticipated that a de-coupling action must be accomplished in approximately 400 microseconds or less to minimize or prevent load transfer to the inhabitants of the vehicle. Known methods to de-couple such structures cannot perform the de-coupling action in a time frame of 400 microseconds or less.